


[deancas drabbles]

by liminalism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Sacrifice, Post-Season Eight, Wing Kink, cas monologues internally, domestic!Destiel, establishment!fic, rain!feels, repost, seemingly unrequited feelings, the stupid trenchcoat that everyone loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalism/pseuds/liminalism
Summary: this is me collecting the past drabbles i've written for supernatural back in 2013 into one (1) work





	1. Drabble: DeanCas rain!scene

**Author's Note:**

> [Summary: ficlet i wrote for a piece of fanart i posted on ig (@domcastiel). really, it's too short for a summary. features fluff, concerned!cas, rain!feels, and the fanart gives off wing!kink feels]
> 
> [Disclaimer: Fanart, characters, and spn are absolutely NOT mine. Mostly, I'm writing this because I can, and I want to. No harm intended. Peace out.]

"Cas, you don't have to—"

"Dean. Humans get sick when they're wet and cold, and last time i checked, you are still human."

Cas leans in, showing that trademark that's his and his alone of complete and utter disregard for other people's personal space. "You are, aren't you?" he deadpans.

Dean can't help but smile a bit. Castiel, angel of the Lord who was sent down to earth with a buttload of Badass and a complete set of the no-nonsense attitude, cracking jokes. "I dunno, last time I checked, you were the angel."

Cas can't help but smile at Dean too, and he fixes his wings with a rustle to better accommodate them both as they sit on a bench in the rain.


	2. Drabble: DeanCas domestic!feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Summary: ficlet i wrote for a piece of fanart i posted on ig (@domcastiel). once again, it's too short for a summary. features domestic!destiel and established!destiel, and the fanart puts into mind lazy morning!feels.]
> 
> [Disclaimer: Fanart, characters, and spn are NOT mine. The only thing that I can have any claim over in this post is the way the words are arranged to combine this ficlet. No harm intended.]

Dean didn’t think he had the capacity for anything long-term — all his past relationships, besides always being with girls, only lasted long enough for him to write down her number, sometimes her address too, and hightail it out of whatever town he was in, in pursuit of another monster, another ghost, and it was just a double bonus that he would never see the girl again — and he’d never really been one for cuddling or spooning or morning kisses, none of those  _sweet_ things that are far too close to being more than just physically intimate for his personal comfort, but this?

This waking up with Castiel snuggled in next to him, arms wrapped tightly around the slighter man’s chest, with the smell of something faintly minty, part forest and part clean river (Dean does not even want to know where he gets the metaphors) in his nose and the sound of Castiel’s soft breathing in his ears? This, Dean could get used to. Sometimes Cas forgets to take off his stupid coat before going to bed, and sometimes Dean is too tired from a hunt to remind his angel to take it off, and he wakes up with a faceful of rough fabric, but, like every other morning since they officially became this “thing," Cas just kisses the annoyance out of him. Dean likes it, when Cas initiates the couple-y things first, likes the way Cas brightens up and gets more into it — whether “it" be merely holding hands in public, or some new thing he found out watching the so-called “pizza man porn" — when he sees Dean respond. Dean likes it even now, when Cas sweeps his tongue with his own, as he grinds lazily against Dean’s morning wood, and he likes it so much he just grins, kisses Castiel back, and stops thinking entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post: http://domcastier.tumblr.com/post/52722979321/c-toopreciousforthisworld-on-instagram


	3. Drabble: DeanCas "Sacrifice" scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Summary: my contribution to the pain-fest that is the season eight finale.]
> 
> [Disclaimer: Fanart, characters, and spn certainly not mine. If they were I'd be much richer than I am now. No harm intended.]

Dean finds Castiel in the fields by the countryside, slumped on the ground with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head bowed. Dean can’t be sure, but it looks a lot like Cas’s shoulders are shaking, and as he gets closer, his certainty is tainted by the awful realization that _Cas is crying_ , suppressed, body-wracking sobs that sound like they’re being dragged across his chest and ripped from his throat.

"Oh, Cas, no," Dean mutters, rushing forward and kneeling in front of the slighter man, who looks up, and what Dean sees, he knows at that moment that he never wants to see on the angel’s —  _ex-_ angel’s — face, ever again. Castiel’s mouth is pressed into a hard line that’s shaking with the effort he’s making to not wail aloud, and his eyes, oh man, his  _eyes_  — it’s a mess of blue, bright and dark, which Dean can clearly see from the horrible background light that is the shower of Cas’s brothers and sisters falling, with tears spilling over at an alarming rate. Dean can’t do anything but wrap his arms around Cas’s shoulders, and as he fits his face into the crook of Cas’s neck and lifts his right hand to cradle the back of his head, that’s when Castiel starts crying, full-on crying, with the loud, broken, seemingly unending sounds that are the embodiment of agony. Cas’s body shakes with the intensity of what he’s feeling, and Dean does what he can, even though he knows it does nothing to help alleviate what his angel is going through — holds him, tightly, tightly, and tries to be an anchor, an island, as Castiel is swept by the pain of losing his Grace and his Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disregard how Sammy mysteriously disappears in this scenario shh*
> 
> tumblr post: http://domcastier.tumblr.com/post/52724475805/c-dont-cross-the-salt-line-on-instagram
> 
> source of fanart: http://seraphlimonade.tumblr.com/post/50564479876/usually-i-draw-cute-fluffy-things-and-then-i


	4. Drabble: DeanCas post-"Sacrifice" scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Summary: i screech over this it has a sort-of plot and almost too long to be called a drabble (but still less than five hundred words so no)
> 
> once again, this is a ficlet i wrote for a piece of fanart i posted on ig (@domcastiel).
> 
> features a coming-out of the feelings type, not of the gender type.]
> 
> [Disclaimer: Fanart, characters, and spn are NOT mine. No harm intended.]

"Cas, don’t – don’t this, just — please. Don’t."

"Dean."

Dean looks up from where he’s staring hard at Castiel’s coat, his hand fisted in its lapels, and sees that Cas’s eyes are determined, bright blue steely with conviction. “Dean, listen to me. I have to do this. I have to —"

Dean’s free hand grips the other lapel. “No, you don’t!" he says loudly, cutting the ex-angel off. “You  _don’t_ , you weren’t the only angel who Fell, why is it you who has to go and face that douchebag?" Castiel gently but firmly removes Dean’s hands from his coat (Stupid, Dean thinks, Cas still wearing that stupid coat. He’s human now, has other clothes; why insist on wearing it? Deep down, though, Dean thinks he knows the answer. It’s a connection, a thread, to Castiel-the-angel, the one Cas isn’t now, and maybe he wears it to remind him of what he used to be), and takes Dean’s left with both his own.

"I have to, you know why. It’s because I was the first, the one he manipulated, and you know I will not be able to rest until either Metatron is killed, or I have my Grace back, or both."

"Why, though?" Dean asks stubbornly. “Is being human really that bad? D’you really wanna become an angel again? I mean, come on, Cas, based on experience, being an angel isn’t really all that great."

Cas squeezes Dean’s hand. “I know, but still. I have to, and… I want to. It is my fault he even had the access to Heaven too, I did the trials, and it is because of me that my brethren have all Fallen. And…" Cas pauses. “I know what you’re trying to say, Dean. I know you. Yes, I like being human, and it’s not because you are not enough company for me that I have to actively search for other angels, but I still have to do my best to fix what I have done." Dean gives a half-smile, taking back his hand from Castiels’, and holds on to the coat again.

“Okay. Yeah, I get you. You sure are a firm believer in atonement of sins, aren’t you?" Cas smiles too.

“Yes, Dean, I am."

And then there’s something in Cas’s smile that makes Dean blurt out, “Please stay human. Please."

"Oh," Cas breathes, as if in realization. “Oh, Dean." There’s a longer pause, and Dean is debating on whether or not to take it back and act like nothing came out of his traitor cakehole, and then –

“Yes. Okay, Dean. Yes, I will stay human."

Dean kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post: http://domcastier.tumblr.com/post/52726051120/c-dewfrost-on-instagram-more-cas


	5. Drabble: I Love You, and I'm In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Summary: Ficlet i (say it with me) wrote for a piece of fanart on ig (@domcastiel). Are you seeing a pattern?
> 
> Castiel loves Dean, and somewhere along the line, he falls in love with him too.]
> 
> [Disclaimer: Fanart, characters, and spn are NOT mine. No harm intended.]

"I love you," Cas blurts out as they're sitting on the wooden walkway by the sea, staring at the setting sun.

"…What?" Dean says. Cas knows Dean knows exactly what he said, so why is he asking what he said? Cas swallows, tries to repeat the three words, but the moment is gone, ruined. He looks down, at the small waves beneath their feet — not waves, really, more ripples of calm, undisturbed water. He sees the two of them reflected on the surface, sitting almost next to each other, with a small space between them that's just the perfect area to place his hand. Whose hand, though? Who'll make the move? Cas has already made one; will Dean make another? Cas swallows, looks down, and says "Nothing."

He doesn't expect Dean to say the three words right back, not when he's pretending he hasn't heard them from Cas's lips. He isn't expecting Dean to magically fall in love with him, like he did.

(No, that's wrong. He didn't magically fall in love with Dean; he had loved Dean's soul since the beginning, and had continued to love him, and fall in love with him, throughout their time together, and it certainly wasn't magical. It was bloody and gory and deadly and dark; it wasn't magical, and Cas wouldn't change a thing.)

And Cas certainly isn't expecting Dean to face him abruptly and just — stare. For the few long moments that Dean is looking at him, focused on him, Castiel is frozen, pinned down by Dean's eyes – greengreengreen – and it's almost like he can't breath, can't move, can't think, can't —

"No. It wasn't nothing that you said. You said you love me. And you know me, Cas. You don't just dump that on me and then say it's nothing. So I say it again: what?" Dean says, fierce, unyielding, and what choice does Cas have but to obey?

"I love you. That is it, really. I love you. I have loved your soul, even when it was in Hell, so pure and untainted, and I have fallen in love with you since then. I remade you, Dean, from nothing, and I know you, mind, body, and soul, and I love you."

Cas had looked up from where he'd been looking at the fish, and had forced himself to look Dean in the eyes when he had started speaking, and had found it easier to continue than when he'd been looking at his feet. Now that he's finished, though, Cas finds he can't quite look at Dean again, and returns to gazing at the water below. From the corner of his eye, he sees Dean slowly shake his head, disbelieving, and Castiel quietly accepts the fact that Dean will not want him back. What is he, anyway, compared to the Righteous Man, whose soul was so pure it remained clean of Hell's stains, despite its stay for forty years? Who was he compared to the man who saved the world? Castiel watches as Dean moves his hand from where it had been fisted in his jacket, watches as it fills the space between them, watches as Dean's other hand rises up, and watches as it cups his cheek and turns Castiel's head to face him.

"Cas, I —"

Castiel looks down, turns away from the hand on his face. "I am sorry, for saying that right now, when you weren't ready. But… I am not sorry for what I feel. I will be sorry, though, if you don't reciprocate, but I have accepted the fact that you will not like me back, and I just want you to–" Cas's eyes widen in his own disbelief as Dean brings his other hand up and places it on his other cheek and leans in and — kisses him. Dean Winchester is kissing him. Somehow, he moves closer to Dean, somehow, Dean has already done that before him, and the space between them before is completely filled in by their bodies, and then they're kissing, kissing, kissing, and Castiel has never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post: http://domcastier.tumblr.com/post/55770122053/c-fajitabeanz-on-ig-more-i-love

**Author's Note:**

> [end notes: (i TOLD you it was too short for a summary)
> 
> tumblr post: http://domcastier.tumblr.com/post/52720072582/photo-from-castianity-on-instagram-more]


End file.
